disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beverly Hills ChihWALL-E
Beverly Hills ChihWALL-E is a nonprofit on-YouTube fanon movie, where 2 worlds somehow collide in order to stop the darkness who cursed WALL-E City. The events take place after 1 year of the events of WALL-E, and the Beverly Hills Chihuahua storyline is fused together to combine the story into one piece. Production Unlike other fanon movies, where they are just typed on websites like the Disney Fanon Wiki, this movie actually got made (Animated and all) and published on YouTube, and is still up for people to watch. This movie was all created using Sony Vegas to edit the sound together, and Flipnote Studio 3D for the animation, a Nintendo app which was available to Club Nintendo members for a limited time in the US, which can now be downloaded on the My Nintendo website. The movie took 3 months in the making. It started on March and the last parts were finalized and published onto YouTube on June 22nd, 2015. Summary NOTE: This summary will be updated later, to make the spelling and grammar have more sense. Oh yeah, and it was typed by a 15 year old Spencer Everly, who is now 19 as of this writing. In WALL-E city, when a parade is going on for the 1 year anniversary of saving the humans, the darkness strikes many buildings. EVE was mad, and the land was about to be cursed, but WALL-E and EVE escaped in time before they were sucked in. They traveled to Mexico because they heard of a prophesy saying they should. Meanwhile, in Beverly Hills, Chloe was left with her babysitter, but then, while in Mexico, she fell out of the car. So EVE saw them and saved them. They decided to travel to save the people from the darkness first then take them home because they only had one way to go. They traveled through many places: A gas station, a business place, and Las Vegas, in order to reach WALL-E City. A policeman stopped them from going any further. But Sherbert, a hero of Mars, allowed them in. So Sherbert is part of the team now. They entered in the darkness, and they found the darkness. So they fought against the darkness. Meanwhile, at the place where the Darkness trapped the humans, they found some Chaos Emeralds and plan to use them and destroy their way out. After that, they found WALL-E and them trapped at a wall. When the darkness is scheming, the Captain throws the Emeralds at WALL-E to let WALL-E catch them. WALL-E turns into a powerful POWER-E, and his mind talking can be heard by anyone. So then, he beats the Darkness in an all-time battle. After defeating him, the cursed land is no more, and the dark clouds that covered the city went away. When about to eat, EVE forgot to take Chole and Papi home. So she did. When leaving them by Viv's mansion, the scene faded and said, "THE END", which ended the movie. Movie The full movie can be found below. Soundtrack The movie's soundtrack has been released. Download it on the new, and updated link here. Sequel An actual sequel has been announced 4 years after the movies release. While it mostly shown clips from the 1st movie, there was one clip that will be on the sequel. You can find the trailer below. There is also a preview of the 1st minute of the movie, which can be found below as well. The movie is set for an unconfirmed June 22, 2020 release, which will be the 5th year anniversary of Beverly Hills ChihWALL-E, but Spencer doesn't know if he wants to release it at that time just yet.